


Tumblr Prompt: Reflect

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Pennywise One Shots [9]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom!Pennywise - Freeform, F/M, Groping, Growling, I love seeing the Boi get kinky, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Snarling, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, another Tumblr prompt, asking permission to cum, even if it's a little OOC, he makes her watch him fuck her, it's pretty hot ngl, she's riding him on a chair in front of a mirror, the prompt was sex in front of a mirror and it's my fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: Pennywise fucks his human in front of a mirror.Tumblr Prompt: Reflect- Having sex in front of a mirror.





	Tumblr Prompt: Reflect

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more clown insanity! beepbeeptimetofloat.tumblr.com

“Come,” Pennywise’s long finger bent, calling her to him while a wicked smile played at his lips. She was powerless, unable to resist his summons and he knew this, often using it to his advantage. Tonight was no exception. It was obvious that he’d been up to something; she’d barely seen him all day, which was unusual since he rarely left her side. She was lounging on her bed reading a magazine when he appeared, watching her with glowing eyes. Now, his bent crooked finger told her that she was in for it.

As she approached him, he reached over and pulled a chair to him that she kept by her nightstand, planting it in front of them. He sat down and leaned back, grinning at her. She waited, unsure of what to do.

“Sit, pet, come have a seat in Daddy’s lap,” he said lowly, offering his hand to her in an out of character act of politeness. Nevertheless, she took it and swung her legs over his, immediately feeling the rock-hard bulge that dug into her sex. She tensed and felt her own arousal make her muscles clench; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gently stroked his hair, staring at his face but unable to read his expression.

His hands started at her waist, slowly trailing down to her ass to lift the silk nightie so he could touch the heated flesh. He hummed, eyes dropping to the swell of her behind and then looking to his right. She followed his gaze and saw what his sneaky plan was. The two of them were positioned in front of her wall-length mirror and he licked his lips, smirking. One hand slid back to her waist and moved slowly down between the two of them, pushing her underwear to the side so he could tease her.

“Ooh, look at my little one, so ready to please,” he chuckled, massaging his finger into her wet folds, “Can you be a good girl for Pennywise?”

She nodded, biting her lip and bucking her hips into his hand. He growled, leaning his head back and applying more pressure to her clit, eagerly watching her moan at his touch. His original plan had been to tease her, but he found now all he could think about was being inside her. He reached up and grabbed her by the chin, pulling her to her his face.

“Watch yourself, little one, watch while Daddy fucks you,” he purred, turning her head in the direction that he wanted her to look. His fingers reached down to remove himself from his costume, the slick head of his cock hot against her underwear. She whimpered, her eyes flickering to what he was doing. He growled, a warning to her not to disobey. Quickly, she whipped her head back to the mirror, feeling herself tremble as he pushed her underwear aside and lifted her hips. He waited, torturing her, and sliding the head of his cock up and down without entering her.

“Penny,” she breathed, working her hips against him for more friction. He couldn’t hold back anymore and thrusted up, sinking into her wet core with a snarl. She gasped, eyes focusing on his face as the pleasure washed over him. His grunts were loud, and he snapped his hips into hers so hard she was bouncing. He hummed, cupping a breast in each hand and making her do the work while he fondled her. Her nipples hardened as he pushed the nightie off her shoulders, brushing his thumbs over the raised flesh. Soft lips and a wet tongue connected with the hot flesh, sucking until bruises formed.

He filled her entirely, her wetness making audible noises as he worked in and out of her. Her whines and pleas only made him fuck her harder, her eyes struggling to stay on the mirror. Pennywise’s teeth drew blood from the breast he was working on, the metallic taste in his mouth driving him wild. She could feel herself getting ready to come already, the live-action sex show in front of her making her heart race.

“Oh, Penny,” she cried, “Please, can I come?”

“Mm, not yet pet,” he growled, taking her by the throat and pushing himself deeper into her. It was getting harder and harder for her to hold off as she watched his teeth grow out of his gums, claws digging into her skin. He was determined to make her wait until he was ready, until he was on the brink of exploding inside her, but he could feel her pussy tightening around his cock.

“I can’t,” she whined, “Please, Pennywise, please. Ah, fuck!”

Drool coated the front of his costume and he threw his head back, jaw falling open. She watched him in the mirror, reduced to writhing as she begged him for her release. He let go of her throat and drew his hand back, landing a hard smack on her ass. She yelped, fingers twisting in his collar.

“Let it go, pet,” he rasped, “Cum for daddy.”

He pushed as deep as he could, feeling her contract around him and looking into the mirror for the first time. The sight of her riding his cock, coated in sweat while her toes curled from her orgasm sent him over the edge. He forced her down onto him, howling as he bucked his hips into her and came, panting with each twitch of his cock. Both of them were gasping as they came back down, their eyes meeting.

“We’re so doing that again,” she giggled.


End file.
